At present, in the field of liquid crystal display, in order to prevent the permanent damage caused by the polarization of the liquid crystal material, it is generally needed to perform driving of polarity inversion on the liquid crystal material. The common polarity inversion methods include frame inversion, column inversion, row inversion, and dot inversion. In the case of employing the frame inversion, the row inversion or the column inversion as a polarity inversion manner, each sub-pixel of one color is charged to take one voltage polarity during one frame display, while each sub-pixel of this color is charged to take another voltage polarity during a next frame display. In this way, the flicker phenomenon may easily occur during switching between two frames, thereby affecting the display effect. Although the dot inversion can improve the flicker phenomenon described above, when the dot inversion is currently performed, a data voltage signal loaded on a data line needs frequent polarity inversions, resulting in the large power consumption of the display panel.